Found: Saved by Love
by Tuomas Lover
Summary: Now residing in Chippewa Falls, Jack and Rose are bound to have some surprises in the future. As their relationship continues, new things come up... Will Rose and Jack be alright? R&R please. COMPLETED!
1. Carpathia

Rose...

_I will never let go..._

The words just kept appearing in her head, as Rose DeWitt Bukater attempted to sleep upon a lifeboat in the middle of the sea. She felt

heavy--full of water--even though she had been wrapped around with blankets of all sorts. It was blatantly unpleasant to be out in the

middle of the North Atlantic, being almost frozen to the point of death. The only person she could think of--the only person she even

wanted--was Jack. Jack Dawson, the man she loved.

Six hours later...

"Is she awake yet?" a male voice said, as Rose slowly opened her eyes.

"Yes, she's waking up right now," another voice said, happy to see that the victim of the shipwreck had not died overnight.

"Excuse me miss," the first voice whispered, "We've found a ship. Come on, give me your hand. We're going to get you out of here once the ship carries us away."

Rose was far too weak to even bother to say a word to the man. She was still white as a sheet, her vibrant red hair still frozen from the

water below. She did not know who was on the other boats. With Jack dead, her ex fiancée possibly dead, and her mother torn to

pieces, she had not the slightest clue of what to think, what to say, not what to do. The only thing she could do now was to follow the

orders of the officers.

"Alright, we're here. Let's get you up," said one of the officers on the boat, standing her up as though she were a doll. "Now, miss, if you

find any of your family, be sure to tell us at once."

"Yes, sir," Rose sighed, wishing that no one would have to be in charge of her, wishing that this would all be over soon. It was so hard

having to fullfill Jack's word at that moment, for the only thing she wanted to do was to dive off that ship at once.

"Miss," a man said. Rose didn't say anything at once, for she was too busy holding her tears back. "Miss! Steerage or no steerage, miss?"

Rose hesitated for a second. If she said no steerage, she would have to deal with her mother, and would perhaps even find Cal. The only

thing that came to her head was... "Steerage," she said, almost as though she had been on steerage for the past few days back on the

'unsinkable' ship, now stuck in the deep blue sea forever more. Her eyes tingled with tears at the thought, as she felt a hot cup of coffee

being placed into her hands.

For one moment, she stood there, and for the next minute, she saw a woman with hair in almost the exact shade as her own. _Mother_,

she thought. She looked at her helplessly, and her mother stared back. Ruth, the mother, whispered her daughter's name, but did not

even bother to grab her and take her to where the people of the 'first class' would be staying. She finally realized that she would be no

happier, and perhaps even worse, than she would be with the old gutter rats, as Cal would call them.

Rose weakly shook her head, and carried on to the steerage part of the ship. She just sat there, rocking around, until she saw someone

she did not wish to see one bit. _Cal_, she thought angrilly, as tears of rage began to form inside of her delicate eyes. She turned her head

to look at him, and their eyes met for one moment, but he carried on as though he did not see her at all. Her eyes lit up, though, when she

looked to find a young blonde man running around looking for someone. However, her heart sank when she remembered that Jack had

died while holding onto her. Those tears still in her eyes treakled down her soft face, and with them gushing to the floor, she ran to the

side of the ship, the suicidal ideation creeping up on her as it had quite a few days ago when her love had saved her.

_If Jack were alive, I'm sure things would be different..._

Jack...

"Rose? Rose!" Jack gasped as he surfaced the icy waters of the North Atlantic, not seeing his young angel at all. "Rose! Please be alive,

please be alive..."

He swam around, thinking that Rose had either drowned or had been rescued. Hopefully, rescued. He then found that the lifeboat was

leaving. "Maybe Rose is on that ship... hmm... Help! Help me! I need to find her! I can't find her!" The lifeboat immediately turned around

to him in response, and the lead officer had shined his flashlight down on him.

"Gagh! Help me!" he gasped, his head going light. "Get me aboard, please! I'm begging you!"

"Hold your horses, sir, we're getting you," the officer said, having found his seventh survivor in the water. And with that, Jack passed out

in his arms, and he dragged the young man onto the boat, his arms tired and his body bundled in his suit. However, he was still freezing,

although nowhere near as frigid as the seven men and women now in his boat. He was thankful to atleast have found a few survivors, but

he knew that there could not have been anymore, for the whistle he had heard before should have been one of the last.

And six hours later...

"Rose!" Jack shouted, running around the steerage section of Carpathia as though he was a child wanting to find his mother. "Rose!" He

continued to run around until he bumped into a tall man with black hair and an arrogant look on his face. "Uh, Cal?"

"If you are looking for Rose, you ought to know that she is dead and she will not be seeing you anytime soon, unless you wish to hurt

me," Caledon Hockley snapped in his deep, snobby voice.

"Well, I suggest you get back to your part of the ship since she is dead," Jack mumbled, too blue to even bother to say anything clearly.

"What is that you said? I should get back to my side of the ship?" Caledon sneered, pushing Jack away from him. "Well, so be it. I shall

leave, for I do not want to stick around your absurd kind of people anyway. I will not inform Mrs. DeWitt Bukater of her loss, and I will

never come back here again, alright?"

"You better not," Jack muttered, as salty tears began to run down his face. Wouldn't Rose have survived? She had been on that raft all

along, and yet he did not see her at all in the water. Maybe the water took her in. However, the next thing you know, he heard a woman

rushing towards the railings on the boat, just as Rose had done when he had first met her. Maybe that was her. Then again, it could not

have been her. He had seen another woman with hair just like hers before, so maybe it could have been that one woman.

In an instant, Jack began to bawl as though he was very experienced with sobbing. It was the only thing he could do at that moment, and

even though he had never cried before, this terrifying tragedy was a exception. 'Rose... she could not have died, she had to have kept her

promise. I will find her, even if it takes a hundred years, and we will be together again.'


	2. Heaven and a Dream

Rose...

"Jack..." Rose cried once more, as her silent tears dropped down to the waters below. "You jump, I jump. But I didn't jump this time... I

told you I would never let go of your promise, and you told me I would survive. I did survive, my dear... but I don't know how long I can

survive without you. I don't know if I will ever get married, or if I will make tons of babies like you said I would. I miss you, Jack... but I

don't know if I can hold on any longer..."

Her heart pounded, as she continued to shiver in her wet dress which she had only worn that one night after Jack sketched her. _Wait..._

_the drawing! That son of a bitch Hockley kept it in the safe. Shit... I will never see it again_, she screamed inside. "God damnit, I

hate that wretched man!" she exclaimed angrilly. "I wish I could just be on the ship once more... even if it happens after I die. I want the

Titanic to be my heaven. Please, just let it be my heaven. Please, God, this is what I beg of you! I don't want to see any clouds and angels

and all that bullshit. I want to see Jack, and no one but Jack. I just want to see him one more time."

Feeling miserable, Rose crashed. She felt her body tumble down to the floor, her head dizzy and her body frozen. Then, she felt

something hard pressing against against her head, as though someone had thrown a rough ball at her. Instantly, she fell unconscious, and

began to dream horribly.

_"Jack? Jack!" Rose shouted as she ran down the ship known as the _Titanic. _Her heart was thumping against her ribcage, and she _

_was wearing a new, elegant dress that she had never worn before. She did not know exactly what she was doing on the _Titanic

_and it was nowhere near the point of sinking. She had noticed that the ship was docking in New York City, so maybe she was _

_looking for Jack in order to get off the boat with him._

_She kept running, bumping into all sorts of people in her way. Her mother, Cal (who had tried to stop her, ofcourse), Mr. _

_Andrews, everyone she had known except for Jack, who was apparently searching for her, too. "Rose!" she heard, coming from _

_behind her._

_"Oh Rose, thank God I've found you," Jack gasped, catching the shortness of his breathe. Rose felt his arms caressing her body, _

_the warmth of his body overcoming her. It was such a wonderful thing, having her lover beside her as though she was his _

_childhood sweetheart._

_"Oh Jack, I thought I had lost you too. I love you Jack!" And with that, Rose and Jack began to kiss passionately, her cherry lips _

_locking onto the unimaginably soft texture of his own lips. She had completely forgotten about the real world, where the _Titanic

_had sunk and had left Rose and Jack alone in the cold alongside numerous amounts of cadavers, including the officer who had _

_the whistle that Rose had blown on._

_The next thing she knew, however, she heard gunshots firing from behind her. Apparently, Caledon Hockley had gotten Mr. _

_Lovejoy's pistol, and had aimed for Jack, but had hit Rose straight into her spinal cord. "Jack!" she cried weakly, as two _

_officers rushed over to pull the bullet out. But, it was too late, and Rose's head began to spin. the light around her was blurring, _

_and she could no longer see Jack. It was the end for her love, and the end of her life._

_"Rose! Rose, no! Don't be dead!"_

Quite a few hours later, Rose felt a burning sensation on her cheeks. Apparently, a young man was slapping her silly, as she was coming

out of her faint.

"Miss! Miss!" she heard an easily recognizable voice shout against her ears. Rose's heart lit up inside of her, and with that, she opened her

eyes instantly. For a second, she thought it was Jack, but instead it was a _bloody_ officer. Oh how she thought that anyone could have

been Jack, for he stood out amongst the crowd. However, he was the only person Rose ever wanted to see in the first place, so anyone

else who came in the way... was basically history.

"Miss, are you alright? Could I get you some tea? Anything for that matter," the officer said with his strong English accent. Rose just

pushed him off of her, and glared at him as though he were a wet dog shaking itself out in the sun.

"No! I'm fine," Rose shouted, feeling somewhat guilty for having gotten on the _Carpathia_ in the first place. Then, she sighed, for she

knew that being rude to an officer from the ship of dreams--as people called it, atleast--would not get her anywhere. "I'm sorry, sir, I

really am deeply sorry. It's just that... I lost a loved one on the ship--not just any old loved one, but I mean the man I trully loved above

all--and he's the only one I want to see right now, but I can't... he's dead. I'm sorry, but I just want to be left alone right now. I hope you

understand. The only thing I want to do now is to go to Santa Monica and think of him everyday, which I will. Thankyou for your time,

sir, it's been a pleasure."

"Oh, it's alright..." the officer sighed, taken aback from the young woman's reaction, "you've been through so much trauma, seeing as we

had found you in the water at all. You must have lost him in the water... but I do recall finding a man thinking that he had lost his own

woman."

"Oh really?" Rose said, looking enthusiastic about what this man could be saying. "What did he look like? Blonde hair, strikingly blue

eyes, not so much on the posh side of life?"

"Why, yes, actually," the officer said.

Rose's eyes brightened up in response to the kind officer's word. "Is he here right now on this ship?"

"I believe so."

Jack...

"Rose is dead..." Jack sobbed, the words still burned into his mind, "Rose is dead... and it's all White Star Line's fault!"

Jack, still bawling horrificly, grabbed a small ball beside him, and launched it across the boat. It hit a woman's head, but he was to

nonchalant to even go over there and help get her out of unconsciousness like what one of the officers was doing. She was obviously one

of the people who had been rescued in the water, for she was clearly bundled up in plenty of blankets. If that woman had been Rose, he

would have immediately gone over and apologized for doing such a thing to her.

"Oh Rose, why? Why did you have to leave me?" Jack shouted into mid air, getting down on all fours.

His heart began to thud through his ribs, his skin beginning to sweat heavily, as he collapsed onto the ground. Then, he realized

something--what had happened to his drawing? His only picture of Rose DeWitt Bukater, not lying in the depths of the Atlantic Ocean.

He thought he would have kept that wonderful, erotic drawing for the rest of his life, but not it, alongside his love, were stuck in the

Titanic never to be found.

Then, an idea popped into Jack's head--"I need... to write... a letter," Jack slowly announced to himself. Then again, how would he find

any form of paper without his book of sketches? Then, he had yet another idea! He would have to beg an officer for some. The nearest

officer just happened to be turning away from the woman who had fallen before, of whom had then walked away from the officer.

"Sir! Sir, do you have any paper on you? I need it," Jack pleaded, running over to the humble officer. "Please, I need to write a letter."

The officer turned around and smirked, as though he had seen a homeless woman whoring herself to a rich man. "For who?"

Jack was taken aback at the officer, of whom he thought was edging his nose into his own business. "For... a friend back at home. To tell

him I was alright," Jack said, feeling as though he was the best liar of whom God had ever made--aside from Hockley, ofcourse.

"Why, ofcourse, I do have paper. And a writing utensil, if you please," the officer sighed, handing a small scrap of paper and a blunt stick of lead to him.

"Thankyou, sir, thankyou very much," Jack responded happily, then edging towards his bench on the ship. He slowly sat down on the ice-cold seat, and began to write thoroughly.

_'Dear White Star Line officials,_

_Let's get something straight... For starters, it was an honor to have gone on the _R.M.S. Titanic_ for the past few days, but that's _

_not what I am here to talk about. What I'm writing to you about is your lies about how such a ship was supposedly "unsinkable" _

_and very much on the sturdy side of life. Well, you were wrong. Because of you, from what I have counted, 1500 people have _

_died because of an ice berg that defeated your word. Only 700 people, and seven out of those 700 including myself, had been _

_saved from such a tragedy._

_Now, I myself have met Mr. Andrews on the ship. He was a dear to my love, who had died in the waters by the way, and he _

_really meant a lot to her. He was a very nice man, and because of you, he had to face embarrassment alongside the captain and _

_Mr. Ismay for this event. Oh, and by the way, I saw him go down with the ship, so how do you like that? When you get this _

_letter, take it seriously, because if I had a nice lawyer around, I would sue. I'm pretty sure a lovely wealthy man would do the _

_same. So be it. You guys are terrible, and you better not be thinking about making any more ships for the next... well... hundred _

_years! Then maybe you can make a ship that's unsinkable, but even then, it might just find the same ice berg and crash into it. _

_How would you like to see that again?_

_So, thankyou for your time to read this. Assholes._

_Your biggest fan,_

_Jack Dawson_

Jack sealed the letter shut, and held it in his hand to mail after the ship would dock. He would have to find an apartment in Santa Monica

in order to send the letter, so he'll figure out a way to live. If he could only have his paintings... they would be worth a lot more come the

time he would make it to the mainland.

"If only Rose could see this..."


	3. Caledon Hockley

This is a Rose chapter only. I can't find much to do for Jack in this chapter.

Rose...

"Well, I guess that could be Jack..." Rose said to herself quietly. "But I cannot meet him on this ship, not with that evil Hockley running around... but wait--maybe I could move out to Santa Monica! He would be able to find me there. Yeah, that's a good idea."

"Excuse me miss," said a deep, arrogant voice coming from behind her. "But why are you talking to yourself?"

"Oh shut up, I just had a brilliant idea come to mind, and now I have you up in my--" Rose shot around to the man, but he was definitely the last person Rose ever wanted to see on the ship. "--AHH! Oh no, it cannot be you. Not at this moment, no. You wretched son of a bitch, Hockley."

"My, oh my, what a feisty girl you are. Just how I like them," Caledon Hockley sneered, raising his eyebrow at Rose in a provacative manner. "So, I was just coming over here to tell you that I still love you, but I do understand that you do not want to be with me right now..." Rose saw a small tear drop down from her ex-fiancée's face, which got her to pity him. "...But I did see a man you would probably like to see on this ship, but I did prevent him from even thinking about seeing you again. Just so that you can be with me."

Rose's eyes widened at the fact that Jack Dawson was obviously on the same ship as her, but also at the fact that Cal would try to prevent him from seeing her. "I don't mean to repeat myself but--you unimaginable bastard," Rose said, shaking her head in disgust, "don't you understand that I never want to see you again? Don't you understand that your manipulation is causing so many lives to be ruined? Don't you understand that you are a dirty, rotten idiot who should not have gone on one of those lifeboats? You are a horrible person, Caledon Hockley."

"But miss, I can assure you--I will change!"

"No, you will never change," Rose shouted, feeling hot tears runnning down her cheeks. "You will never change. You will always be the same, and eventually, when you will lose all your money just as I did--I predict that you will hold a pistol to your mouth, and you will die. You'd never survive just as much as I have, and you will always be the same. I will lecture you on and on, and I will like to tell you something about the ship."

Rose shook her head again, and began to tell the tale that had happened back on the _Titanic_.

"The moment you took me on the ship, I felt as though I was a slave locked in chains. I looked so proper, though, but on the inside--I'll tell you this now--I was screaming. There was no way out for me, especially when I was facing all thoughts banquets, all those cotillians, all those awful parties... I hope you understand what I'm saying, but I know you do not. So, anyway, one night--the night you invited Jack to dinner--I had gotten so angry and and I felt so lifeless that I ran to the back of the ship and nearly attempted to kill myself. I did it because I was tired of who? You. I was sick of you. However, if it wasn't for Jack Dawson, I would not be alive to tell you this. The reason why I tripped, now, was my fault. I should not have worn high heels on those railings. So, once he got me back on the ship, I realized something--I loved him.

"I loved him more than you ever loved me. I never loved you, for he was the only man who had trully existed in my life, and I was grateful for that. Then the moment you came, I was absolutely disgusted in your reaction. He would have never taken me and he would have never thrown me overboard. Now, I was very glad that you invited him to dinner, because if it wasn't for that, I would have never seen him again. We did not have any fun at that rich-people party, but we did have fun at the one afterwords. He took me to his section of the boat, and he brought me to a wonderful party down in their hall. We danced, and he held me close. It was a wonderful time, and it was the first experience with a man who I actually loved.

"That same night, we wished upon a star, and guess what I wished? Oh, I wished to have him, alright. He was the one thing I knew I could never have, aside from all my dreams which you shunned. He accepted me, and I knew he loved me. I could tell. And the day afterwards, he found me again. He convinced me to stay with him, and I convinced myself that too, because I could not stand being with you any longer--being such a wonderful, proper little woman. So, we went to the front of the ship, and he taught me how to fly. I was nervous the whole time, but I trusted him, more than I could ever trust you. That night was our first kiss--my first real kiss. We stood there for a matter of seconds, and that night on April the 14th, I took him to my room, and we decided to have me drawn.

"I was the one who chose to be painted in the nude, and believe me, it was the most erotic time of my life. My heart was pounding the whole time. I did not think of you the whole time when I was being drawn, which would be a horrible thought, really. You and I never got to experience what him and I did that night, and believe me, I'm about to get up to that point. So, later, we had to run away from your wretched crone, Mr. Lovejoy. So, we kept on running and running until we went into the luggage compartment. There, we made love, something I never wanted to experience with you. Now, that was even more erotic than ever before. I loved him to the point of no return, and not even you can stop me from loving him.

"So, we went upstairs and we went outside on the ship. There we kissed and danced around, and I was happy for once in my life. Then, we saw the iceberg. It came right by us, and we did not think it was anything, but then we heard officers talking and we realized it was bad. So, when we went down to our room, we found you. Your assistant, Mr. Lovejoy, slipped the Heart of the Ocean into Jack's pocket, and I knew it the whole time. And then, with all your gratitude for finding me, you slapped me, and it hurt me. I understood why you would do something like that, but it still hurt me physically. So, when you took me to the grand staircase, I was even more miserable, because I found out that the Titanic would be sinking, and then Jack was still down in his... cell... and you wanted to get me on a boat! Well, I'm glad I didn't. I really am, because I saved a life that night.

"So, almost an hour later, after I had jumped from the lifeboat and after you tried to shoot the love of my life, we found Mr. Andrews in the dining room, and he looke petrified. I hugged him, and I wanted to hug him more than I ever did you, and I said my goodbyes. That was the last time I saw him. What a kind man he was, and he was much kinder than you were. So anyway, Jack and I continued to run upstairs, and we found that the boats were all gone. So, we ran all the way to the back of the ship, and we climbed onto the railing where we first met, and we held on. He saved my life by telling me to take a deep breath, and I'm glad he did such a thing. He brought me to a raft, and he told me to move on with my life. He kissed my hand and he fell asleep, as did I. When I woke up, the lifeboat was there, and I tried to wake him up, but he didn't. I though he was dead. And so, I swam over and blew a whistle. And I was saved, thanks to Jack's word.

"Now, to think that you would tell me that I am dead is absurd," Rose finished, glaring at Cal. "We will meet again, and I will not be with you this time. You--" Rose threw her ring into the ocean. "--will never be mine. I hate you, Caledon Hockley. Goodbye."

Rose left the scene with Cal, as he tried to collect himself from the story. Maybe he was such a bad man afterall. He knew something for sure, though--he would never change. Ever. And even if he had to change for Rose, he would never do it. Money and Rose were all he had ever cared about, but he knew he loved money a lot more.

Rose, meanwhile, fell to the ground again, and felt as though there was no way out of her grief. She cried and cried, and cried some more, until and officer had to pull her up and take her inside. "I love you Jack," she whispered out to where the people stood, and began to help calm herself down inside.


	4. Names and Statues

Rose...

The Carpathia was edging towards the lights of New York City. The statue of liberty was coming very soon, and Rose went back

outside to get a glimpse at it. It was a marvelous sight for her, a sight of which she had wished to see with Jack. '_Poor Jack,' _Rose

thought, taking a last glance at the Heart of the Ocean in her frigid hand. Every sight of the blue diamond reminded her of Jack, and how

he blushed and blushed as he sketched her. The thought that all those paintings, every last drawing Jack made, were all gone attacked

Rose on the inside.

Before being able to collect herself as she stood there in awe, an officer came over to her. "Name, miss?" he said, holding a sheet of

paper aswell as a pen in his hand.

"Dawson... Rose Dawson," she said slowly, in rememberance of the love of her life of whom she wished to marry.

"Related to Jack Dawson, eh?"

Rose froze, trying to hold back the tears in her eyes. "No, not exactly," she replied.

"Oh, that's too bad, he was looking for you, you know."

"Oh... that's good," Rose said faintly, looking down at the floor. "I love him, you know."

"Married?"

"Yes," Rose lied, "yes, we married very recently. The Titanic was our honeymoon."

"Well, congratulations," the officer said in his strong English accent. "Too bad nothing turned out as you wanted it to, eh?"

"No, it did... yesterday, though, it didn't."

"Well, so be it," the officer said, shaking his head.

Rose continued to cry silently as the ship docked. She felt as though she was a caterpillar, spreading its wings to become a butterfly. It

was a new beginning for her, for she did not want to see herself as a Hockley, a DeWitt Bukater, or anything of that matter. Just a

Dawson; a new addition to the family through marriage, so that she could be known as a Chippewa Falls Dawson forever--except, she

would be living in Santa Monica, ofcourse.

Rose suddenly felt a breeze of serenity come across her face. For the first time on the Carpathia, she was happy, even without Jack.

However, him not being able to find her would be difficult to deal with, and would haunt her forever. Sad times were about to begin for

Rose Dawson.

Jack

_'This sucks,'_ Jack thought as he stood by the railing looking at the statue of liberty. He, ofcourse, had a feeling that Rose was still alive,

and that she was on the ship and seeing the same sight as he was. He shook his head at the thought, because he figured it was nonsense.

However, he would still try and find her, whether it be on the ship, Chippewa Falls, or Santa Monica. He figured he would start with

Santa Monica first.

Suddenly, an officer said, "may I have your name, sir?"

"Yes, infact you may. Jack Dawson," Jack replied, feeling happier than he was earlier, although still feeling distressed

"Thankyou, sir."

"No problem," said Jack, in his usual scruffy, not-so-posh voice. "But sir, do you know if there is a Rose on this ship?"

"No, sir, we haven't taken all the names yet," the officer said, quickly.

"Oh, that's too bad... thankyou anyways."

The officer nodded, and went on to take a woman's name--the same woman of whom he had knocked out earlier. _'Oh well, she didn't _

_seem too happy, anyways,'_ Jack thought. _'Just like the rest of us.'_

"Oh Rose, how you would have liked seeing New York City again," said Jack, smiling so that he would be able to control his grief.

"Especially in a time like this. I'll find you, Rose DeWitt Bukater, no matter how long it takes. I do not care about what Cal said, I know

you're out there."


	5. Found

Rose; Two months later...

Rose stood at the foot of the beach at Santa Monica, staring off into the magnificent Pacific Ocean. It was a marvelous wonder to her, for she knew it was not the sea that was haunted--atleast not by the R.M.S. Titanic, anyway. She could barely feel her heart beating, with the wind brush against her long, scarlet hair. She was finally making peace with the world after two wild months of misery and recovery from the tragedy that had happened to her and her dearest Jack.

"Come Josephine in my flying machine..." she sang quietly, with a grin attached to her soft, now tanned face. "Going up, up she goes, up she goes..."

Suddenly, a spasm spread across her stomach. She felt a sudden flash of nausea, and feeling like she was about to vomit, she put herself down on the sand. Panting heavily, she remembered a car with love, and Jack mixed in with the scene. Her eyes widened more than they ever would in normal circumstances. "No, no, no, I can't be pregnant!"

Rose got up, and ran towards the boardwalk, where there would be a bar awaiting her arrival. She did not know what was good for her at the time, but all she knew was that she wanted a drink--and a strong one at that. She continued to run as fast as she did back when she was on the verge of killing herself on her lovely ship of dreams. Drinking seemed to have been the only thing that could solve her problems at that moment.

_Please,_ Rose thought, _this cannot be happening! But Jack... what would he think? What would he do?"_ Rose clasped her hands onto her pink face, and carelessly toppled into the bar, feeling as though she was already drinking heavily. "Oh, please, just give me the strongest thing you have!" she said to the blonde bartender, who was standing up with his head facing down.

"Please, I beg of you," she gasped desperately, placing a couple of dollars in front of her. She carefully sat herself down onto the stool nearest to the bartender, and banged her head on the table.

"What are we talking, a Suicide?" said the bartender with his polite, lovely voice. "You know, banging your head on the table won't do you too good. A woman as beautiful as you are should not be doing such things as trying to drink your heart out in front of a Chippewa Falls Dawson known as myself. It's bad for you, you know."

_Chippewa Falls Dawsons._ The words just kept on popping up in her head over and over again. Maybe she had finally found exactly what she was looking for, but she had to be sure. "W-who _are_ you?" Rose asked with a startled look in her eyes as she picked her head up from the bar. Amazingly enough, she did see exactly who she had least expected to see.

"Why, I am Jack Dawson, and you are Rose DeWitt Bukater."

Jack...

Apparently, after the two months of going through extensive recovery from the "boat problem," Jack had finally had the courage to find his dear Rose for once. His first stop was at his home in Chippewa Falls, where he greeted friends, and told them he was embarking on a great journey to find the woman of his dreams. Then, his second stop was coincidentally at a bar at Santa Monica, where he had gotten a good paying job, just so that he could get enough money to buy another book of paper again.

It was the fourteenth of June--exactly two months after the sinking of the Titanic--and Jack was psyched to set up the bar that afternoon in order to serve the early customers. His heart, however, was torn in half, for he still had not found Rose DeWitt Bukater. Then again, that would not prevent him from fullfilling his ambtion to find her, let alone his ambition to do his job. However, he missed his old job... sketching people for ten cents a piece. Even though the pay was horrid, he still missed the experiences. Yet, without Rose around, he figured he may as well wait until he would find the love of his life.

"Come Josephine on my flying machine..." Jack sang quietly as he polished the glasses behind the counter. The costumers slowly began to come in, one by one, one by one. Some people were the regular people he would usually see, like Frank George and Paul Tulane. As though he had grown accustomed to doing so, he gave a wave to each costumer as they came in, and the orders piled on immediately.

"Ale, vodka, scotch--people demand for so much," Jack sighed, as he filled three glasses in front of him with strong, Irish ale--the exact same ale he had drunk the day he had introduced Rose to a _real_ party. Sighing, he figured that it was not the time for him to be thinking of Rose, for it was time to serve drinks.

However, the next thing he knew, Jack's eyes had trailed off into a different direction. There she was, a radiant young woman with hair so red that it seemed as though it was on fire. He figured that since she had fallen into the bar, she was blatantly depserate for some form of alcohol. _Rose,_ Jack thought at the top of his head. _After all these months of looking... God almighty, look down... let her notice you._

"Oh, please, just give me the strongest thing you have!" the woman who must have been Rose wailed to him. "Please, I beg of you!"

"What are we talking, a Suicide?" said Jack, in the same old voice which he used when he first met the woman. "You know, banging your head on the table won't do you too good. A woman as beautiful as you are should not be doing such things as trying to drink your heart out in front of a Chippewa Falls Dawson known as myself. It's bad for you, you know."

"W-who are you?" he heard, coming straight from the lips he had surely missed touching with his own. He felt like Romeo, seeing the most stunningly gorgeous person he had ever seen in his life, although he had seen her many times before.

"Why, I am Jack Dawson, and you are Rose DeWitt Bukater."


	6. Hearts and Babies

"AHH!" Rose screamed blissfully, suddenly pushing herself over the bar into Jack's arms, causing the two of them to tumble down on the floor. "I've missed you so much! I'm so glad I've finally found you."

"Rose!" Jack said before giving her a long, passionate kiss on the lips. "I thought you had died, Cal told me. I'm so sorry for believing him, but I knew you were out there somewhere. I just knew it! Oh Rose, I'm so sorry!"

"Oh Jack, there is no need to be sorry," Rose cried, feeling the hot, joyous tears running down her now scarlet face. She began to shake heavily in all of her cheerfulness. "I'm so sorry I let you fall into the water. I thought you had died on me!"

"Honey, it wasn't your fault, nor was it mine," said Jack holding Rose's face with his palms. "Rose, listen to me--if you had not tossed me into the water, I indeed would have died. What I did after you dropped me into the ocean was that I noticed I was breathing in water, so I realized that you had either gone or you had died. So, I swam up to the surface, and I found a lifeboat. Ofcourse, I was so tired and lightheaded that I ended up falling unconscious, which everyone could tell would happen since I was so pale. So, I don't remember much, but I did try to look for you on the boat until I found, well, Caledon Hockley, ofcourse. He told me even he couldn't find you, and he asked around and they said that you were dead. Ofcourse, I believed him then, because I couldn't see you or anything, so I didn't even bother finding you. But then, I had this feeling overcome me--that you were on the ship. I tried finding you everywhere, even pleading to find you in front of the officers, but they couldn't see you either. So, I guess we were thinking on the same page, because I decided to come here to see if I would find you here. And now, look where we are!"

Rose felt her heart heat up as Jack held her down below the counter. She remembered all the times they spent together--from the time he saved her to the time he told her that she would be a survivor herself. She recalled the feeling of being nude in front of Jack, the feelings she got inside of the car with Jack. But wait! She had forgotten the nausea and the pain she had gotten before coming into the bar. She had to tell Jack.

"Jack... you're so lovely, but I have to tell you something," said Rose, placing Jack's hand on her breast. "I think... I might be pregnant. With your baby. I only noticed it until recently, remembering the time when we made love for the first time. You know, the time when I asked you to put your hands on me... I'm so glad you did that, Jack, because now, I really want to go through with having this baby."

Jack stood there startled for a moment. _She's having my baby... mine, _he thought, recalling the car incident. "That's so wonderful!" was the first thing that came to mind. "Congratulations! I'm sure you will have a great time raising this baby."

"No, Jack," Rose whispered. "I want to have this baby with you."

Jack felt his heart skip a beat. Now, they were back together, and now she wants her to raise a baby with her? It was his dream come true, a dream that had only come to him the moment he met her. How he wanted to share his life with her, on their own in Santa Monica, with kids and everything.

"Rose, this is what I've always wanted. To be with you, and to pursue this relationship with you," said Jack, nodding his head at her, and then giving her quick kisses all over her face. "I promise I will stay with you always as long as you live, and even if we're not always together later in life, you will die old in bed, with so many grandchildren that you would not be able to count. Rose... I'm so glad you're having a child of mine. I will do this with you, I promise."

"Oh Jack, thankyou," Rose replied, putting her hands on his chest. Then she realized something--the heart of the ocean! What would he do if he found out about it? She knew too well she wouldn't steal it, but others might wish to. "Jack, we need to talk. In private."

So, with that, Jack pulled her up, and as they came up from behind the bar, the many costumers began to clap cheerfully, which caused both Jack and Rose to blush heavily. Feeling flattered, Rose gave a feint smile, and the two of them held hands and walked upstairs to Jack's loft. The two of them laid themselved down on Jack's double-size bed, and began to kiss romantically for a few seconds. "Make yourself at home," said Jack as the two ended the kiss.

"Thankyou Jack. Anyways, I have to tell you something important," she said in a low voice. "I still have the Heart of the Ocean, and I carry it with me all the time. What I also wanted to tell you is that I want you to have it. It's so heavy and it chokes me, but it should mean something to you, for you are the one who drew me while I was wearing it, and nothing but it. I'm giving it to you because I love you."

Jack suddenly felt a warm breeze brush against his hair, as though an angel was coming from heaven to bless him. "You want me to keep it? I mean, it'll be a huge burden for me too... but oh, I love you so much Rose, I will keep it just for you!" Jack said, joyfully.

It had begun again--the long adventure of Rose and Jack, reuinited.


	7. To the Stars

**A/N **Can you believe it? Seven chapters already! After only five days of writing. This chapter will be important to know, so if you've read this fic before, please keep on reading it. It means a lot to me to see that within only two days of being able to post stories that people are already starting to review. Thanks so much, people. Please r&r very soon, so I can keep updating my baby, or in otherwords, Found. Thankyou for reading.

By the way, this will be a very short chapter, so I'm sorry if you're disappointed. I'm starting to fall into writer's block here. Ahh!

The next day, Rose stood asleep next to Jack, who was topless and sticky from the hot sun flashing down on him through the open window. His eyes were open, for he had not gotten much sleep. Infact, he was far too anxious to sleep with Rose next to him, for he was too paranoid to stop himself from thinking that someone was going to come and attack her. After all, she was the love he could never have in life beforehand.

"Jack," Rose whispered as she turned over onto him, caressing his entire body before her. "Are you awake yet?"

Feeling fatigued, Jack turned over towards Rose, and gave her a peck on each of her eyelids. "Ofcourse I'm awake," he chuckled, brushing Rose's vibrant red hair out of her face. "I was up all night thinking of--well--thinking of you," he said, "and how much I love you and missed you and stuff... well, I really did miss you, and I'm just afraid that someone is going to take you away from me! I don't want that to happen."

Rose shook her head and pulled her lover close to her heart. "Jack, you know I'll never leave you," she whispered, "and you know that no one is going to ever take me from you, whether it's Cal, mother, or anyone of that sort. All I want in life is you, and to be with you forever."

Jack nodded, although he was still afraid that someone would take Rose from him. The last thing he ever wanted was to catch another glimpse of Caledon Hockley. "You know what, Rose? We have to move," he said instantly, "the owner of this bar is coming back in two days, and I'm only the bartender. He only let me live here because I'm homeless, but I won't be if you move to Chippewa Falls with me."

Not surprised at the fact that Jack was homeless, Rose gave Jack a big smooch on the cheek. "Ofcourse I will move out there with you. You can't be a bartender forever, you should concentrate more on your art," she said, looking him straight in the eye. "You hear me?"

"Yes, Rose, I hear you, and I will fulfill your wishes."

"Thankyou, Jack, that really means a lot."

"Anyways, Rose, I am going to get up and get dressed. Wearing nothing but workpants to bed does get uncomfortable after a while, you know? But, I have no other clothes to wear," Jack chortled, putting on the same exact shirt he had worn on the Titanic on the day it sank.

"Well, well, well, Jack, your clothes do bring back some wonderful, and yet heartbreaking, memories."

"I'm sure they do... they bring back memories for me, too."

"Well, Jack, should we leave now?" said Rose, getting up from the bed in her white nightgown. "I'll change in a second."

Rose quickly pulled off her nightgown, as Jack watched her curiously. He was aware ofa whiteundergarment, although he did notice that her body had not changed a bit since he last saw it--other than the pregnancy ofcourse. Rose quickly changed into a cheap dress she had bought on the boardwalk, and the two of them held eachothers hands and they walked downstairs to find no customers, no nothing.

"Well, Mr. Dawson, it is quite lovely to see that no one is around to prevent us from going to your old home," Rose stated, cunningly. Jack chuckled in response, and the two of them jolted out of the store and ran down the boardwalk to the nearest automobile, which Rose had bought with the little money she had. Ofcourse, with memories of a different car, seeing this car seemed to have been rather pleasing.

"Now that you're pregnant, Rose, we cannot do much in the back of this car," Jack said with a slight laugh.

"Oh, Jack, stop it," said Rose, playfully slapping him on the shoulder. "Now, take me to the stars again."

"Alright, m'dear, the stars it is."

"No, no, I meant Chippewa Falls!"

"Oh yes, ofcourse."

So, Jack, with his amazing skills at driving, honked the horn and began their great journey from Santa Monica, California, to Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin.


	8. TenThousand

As Rose and Jack embarked on their journey, a man by the name of Caledon Hockley drove into the gravel parking lot, not noticing that his ex-fiancée was in the back of the automobile that was passing by him. However, he did notice one man, and he was Jack Dawson. Rose instantly noticed that Cal was in the car, so she ducked down into the car, and prepared to listen to what was about to happen.

"My, oh my, everyone's favorite gutter rat has a decent automobile," he said, smirking at Jack.

"Yes, I do indeed," said Jack, raising his eyebrows at Cal. He found it quite funny that coincidently, Cal was in the same town as him, obviously looking for someone.

"Now, you're alone, correct?"

"Yes, indeed I am."

"Well, so be it. You'd think that you would have found another girl by now."

"Oh, like I would have? I feel as though I am a widower at this moment in time..." Jack paused. "And what about you? Do you have a girl yet?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do."

"Well, so be it then. You can leave me alone now."

"Oh no, Jack. I always get exactly what I want, you know."

"Then what is it you want?"

"To see Rose again."

"But wait, you told me she was dead." Jack winked after blinking once.

"Oh no, she is. I just want to know where her grave is."

"Well, I believe her grave is at the bottom of the ocean, Mr. Hockley."

"Pity," Hockley sneerd, "you would have thought that a woman like her would have had a decent funeral."

"Whatever. I'll see you later, Caledon Hockley. Never see me again, alright?"

"Oh, I promise that I won't. Why would I want to see you, anyways?"

It was blatant, to Rose, that Cal was looking for her. To apologize? Maybe. To hurt her again? Definately. After all, Caledon always claimed that he always got what he wants, and if he didn't get what he want, he would always send his assistant after her. However, Lovejoy was gone, so he may have found another person to boss around.

As Cal and Jack drove away from eachother, Rose let out a sigh of relief. _If I see him one more time, I swear to the Lord that I will explode, _she thought, as she popped up onto her seat again. She began to take in deep threats, for the thought of Cal being so close to her was scaring her. "I swear, Jack, if I ever see him again--"

"Don't worry Rose, I promise that you will be ok," Jack whispered to the backseat, as Rose came forward to him. Jack stopped the car, and the two of them gave eachother a quick peck on the lips, which represented passion and their love for eachother. "And if I see him again, I'll makes sure of it."

"Thankyou Jack, you are a lifesaver. Literally," said Rose, as a tear of happiness ran down her face. "I am very glad I met you, Jack."

"And I am glad I met you too, Rose, my sweet dream."

"Thankyou."

"Now, let me drive, I'm going to need to drive fast so that we can get to Chippewa Falls in a few days. Do you have money with you?"

"Yes, plenty."

"Good, now let's start up again!"

Rose and Jack's journey began in Santa Monica, and they stopped in Las Vegas where they learned how to gamble. Jack luckily won ten thousand dollars, which he never thought he would have in his life. Rose was disappointed that he would bet all their money, but she realized it was worth it in the end.

They then stopped in South Dakota after driving through the whole night. Jack was extremely tired, and when they got to amhotel, he slept for a full twelve hours, cuddling Rose next to him. The two of them kissed and kissed that night, and almost got to the point where they made love together, which they decided not to do because of Rose's baby--they didn't want to hurt it or anything.

Then, Chippewa Falls came after another whole night of driving, and once they got into Jack's old house, which was dirty and black considering that it almost burnt down to the ground. However, many people pitched in to fix the house while Jack was gone, which he was very proud of--he had a new kitchen and everything in his hands. Rose was impressed that there were so many good people in the world of whom she did not even know of before. She felt as though the "high" social status had such poor quality, for they did not even know that those with less money were even people.

The two of them, again, slept through the night, and woke up with almost the whole town in their bedroom. "Surprise!" they all said, welcoming Jack back, who had his new fiancée in his arms. Since the two of them were almost in the nude, they both asked all the people to go outside, and the two of them changed into the old clothes they already had.

"You know--we're going to have to go shopping pretty soon," Rose laughed, carrying a box that had her old dress she had worn the night that the Titanic sank. "Jack on the anniversary of the Titanic, I want to wear this dress again."

"That's fine, Rose, but now you need to put on the dress you _didn't _wear on the Titanic."

"Right, ofcourse," said Rose. She put on her dirty dress, and she and Jack both held eachothers hands and went outside to see all the people Jack knew. The people Jack pointed out were John Copenheimer, who Jack claimed to be the richest man in town (although Chippewa Falls' standards of "rich" weren't exactly the standards on the Titanic); Laura Holloway, who was the gossip queen of Wisconsin, who was kind of like Molly Brown in a way; and Frank Shepherd, who had lived to remember Abraham Lincoln being shot.

"Well, Jack, what a lovely group of people," Rose stated, as she gazed at all the men, women, and children standing in front of her. One little girl, of whom Jack called Susie Laughton, stood out amongst the group, with long locks of red hair almost as deep as her own, aswell as an adorable pink dress which she was wearing.

"Hello, Susie, my name is Rose," she greeted, holding out her hand for Susie, who gladly took her hand like how a lady should take it--exactly as a man would.

"Hi! Are you the woman of Jack's dreams?" she asked in what seemed to have been the cutest voice in the world to Rose.

"Well..." she looked at Jack, and he nodded, "I am, yes!"

"Good, because Jack would be very lonely without you."

"Oh, he would?" Rose smiled, taking another warm look at Jack. "Jack, my dear, I am glad to have assisted you in your love life."

"Thankyou, dearest. Now, let's save the mushy gushy stuff for later--the kids will think it's gross," Jack laughed, putting his arm around Rose's waist.

"No, no! I've never seen anyone other than my parents kiss before!" said Susie, twirling one of her curls around.

"Well, alright," said Jack. The two of them slowly pulled themselves into a deep, rapturous kiss. The sparks flew between them as they locked their lips together, and the townspeople clapped as though they had seen a Shakespeare performance in the Globe Theatre itself. That reminded Rose of the time she was on the Titanic with Jack, as she spinned around and went in front of a moving camera in the most dramatic position she had ever gotten to do. Her parents would have been appalled, ofcourse. It would have been better if her parents had not doubted her dreams, but if it weren't for her mother, she would have never met Jack, aswell as her one true dream--love.


	9. Illness

As both Rose and Jack pulled out of their kiss, Susie grinned happily and gave Jack a big welcoming hug.

"You guys are cute together," she said, innocently.

"Why thankyou, dearie," said Jack, who had found a new Cora.

That reminded him... had Cora even lived? He didn't see her at all since the day before the ship sank, and he never saw her on a lifeboat or on the _Carpathia._ Maybe she died before he had a chance to say goodbye. The thought saddened him as he hugged Susie, for she was now the only little girl who treated him as family. Susie, like Cora, was like a neice to him. If he lost her, he would most definitely be devistated.

"Cora..." he moped.

"What's that?" Rose asked, remembering that she had met a little girl by the name of _Cora._ She remembered her being a cute, little Irish girl--maybe around seven years of age, maybe less. Her long locks of brown hair were stuck in her memory.

"I think she died," Jack replied, shaking his head.

"You didn't see her on the _you-know-what_?"

Rose wanted to say the _Carpathia_, but then she also wanted to keep her secret of having been on the _Titanic_. She thought she was over that fact, but in everyday moments like the one happening, she was constantly being reminded of such events. It made her feel awful to think that such truama had to happen, especially to herself.

"No, I didn't," he said, not wanting to cry in front of about twenty people from his town.

"Oh Jack, let's get inside and talk, ok?" she said, not knowing what to do since she had barely known the poor little thing, Cora.

Without any objections, each of them gave Susie a pat on the head, and the two of them went back into the home. Jack just stood there, staring at the wall, without any feeling at all. Rose just looked at him, trying not to blame herself for not going for Cora, too, in order to save her life.

"I'm so sorry, Jack... if I had known she wasn't going to be safe--" said, Rose, being cut off by Jack.

"It's not your fault, Rose," he said, now focusing on Rose. With all her empathy and her beauty, it was so hard to see her grieve over the loss of people she barely even knew. One would have thought that by looking at her, she would have been the most selfish brat known to mankind, but inside, she was an angel.

Rose just stood there, understanding why Jack was feeling this way, but still not knowing what to do about it. Then, she figured that she ought to say something. "Jack, I know how it feels to lose someone you care for. I lost my dad when I was sixteen, and he left my family in debt, which is why I almost had to marry Cal. It wasn't fair, Jack, and I know how you feel... like there's no way out, like the only way to see her again is by dying. But you know how I'd feel if you did something to yourself, if you never forgave yourself. You know exactly how I would feel."

Jack continued to look at her, still listening, but seeing what was happening to her. "You're right... but you're getting really pale," he said, now putting his hand on her heated cheek. "Come on, you're burning up, we need to get you to the hospital."

"No, I don't even know what's going on!" she shouted, feeling anxious about what seemed to have been happening to her. Suddenly, she felt something happening in her abdomen. Maybe she really was sick, or maybe it was the baby. "Ok, we're going to the hospital."

The couple then ran out of the house, seeing that nothing else was there except for Rose's automobile. Jack shook his head, and the two of them both got into the car, and sped off into the road.

**A/N** I'm sorry this chapter was so short, but I am starting to experience writer's block. Thankfully, though, I have the whole story planned out in my head. I can only give you one spoiler: you will meet a bad man. I'd also like to get more reviews so that I can keep writing this story. Come on, you know you want to. I'm only going up to chapter fifteen, so I suggest you review now while the story is still on the front page. If you review me, I'll be sure to review you back, so it's a good deal. Go ahead, and have fun. Thankyou and goodnight!


	10. And There Shall Be No More Death

**A/N** I've changed my mind--I'm going up to chapter 20. I think that with all the events that are bound to happen, 20-25 chapters would do it. Then again, you ought to accept the fact that I am suffering from writer's block, so just bare with me. I'm working on another story called A New Era, too. Check it out, it's in the mature section.

One minute gone by...

Jack stood in the waiting area at Chippewa Falls Hospital, as Rose was being sorted through by the doctor inside the room across from him. From what he could see through the small crack in the doorway, the doctor was looking concerned. That made Jack tremble greatly. If he were to lose Rose, he would not know how to deal with life any longer.

Ten minutes gone by...

Jack was still waiting. It appeared that the doctor was now observing Rose's abdomen, where the baby lay resting. His eyes started to water a bit, for irrational thoughts began to pop up in his mind. What if the baby died? What if it was his fault? He did not wish to forgive himself if his own child would die before its given birth. However, it could not have been his fault, for he did not do anything to the baby. _Maybe this is naturally happening to Rose, _he thought_, Sometimes miscarriages happen. Yeah, it's something natural._

Fifteen minutes gone by...

After a long while, the doctor had finally exited his office with Rose by his side. Rose and the doctor both looked pleased to see that Jack was still out there, dedicated to staying for Rose. Maybe it was alright after all, from what Jack could tell. His conscience told him that everything was going to be just fine, atleast.

"Good news!" said the doctor, with a broad smile on his face. He looked like one of those traditional doctors with the old grey beard and the thick-rimmed glasses; it was quite amusing to Jack, really. "Rose is going to be alright. She has a wee bit of a stomach virus, but it should go away in a day or, too. The baby will be fine, so don't worry about a thing. Just make sure Rose here gets enough rest and fluids in her system. Have a good day, you two."

Feeling relieved, Jack threw his arms around his fiancee. "We're the luckiest people in the world, you know that, right?" he exclaimed. He was about to say _sons of bitches_, but he realized that for one, he was in a hospital, and for another, he wasn't talking to Fabrizio. _Wait--_ he thought, _--whatever happened to Fabrizio? Oh god, no, I'm losing everyone around me. I'll see him later in life, though. When I die. Yeah, Titanic will be the heaven I've always wanted since that one day in April. Yeah, everything will be ok... I think._ Yet, he was in denial, but he could not show such things to Rose, for he was in a happy moment with her, with peace, without crying. Such a beautiful time it was.

"Jack, we ought to go home," Rose said, giving Jack a quick kiss on the lips. "I have to tell you something... important."

"Alrighty, then," said Jack, now getting up with his arm linked with Rose, escorting her to the exit. "Our endless amounts of cotillions and banquets awaits!"

"Oh, Jack, stop it," she squealed, so happy that she never had to go through that any longer.

A half-hour later...

The couple, Rose and Jack, finally arrived at home at 1:00 sharp, and the two of them giggled and laughed in all of their joy. They were definitely going to be having the baby! For sure! Yet, Jack had remembered that Rose needed to tell him something. Maybe there was something the doctor was not going to tell him in front of all the people in the waiting room. So, the two of them got onto the bed and lay down next to eachother, caressing and cuddling.

"Jack, listen," said Rose in Jack's ear, "the doctor just happens to be related to someone we know. From the Titanic. Someone we both enjoyed."

Jack lay there, startled. _Someone from the Titanic?_ he wondered. "Who?" he said.

"Well, let's just say she's, well, rich, and she likes my mother, and..." Rose stuttered there for a moment, "ok, she's Molly Brown; the unsinkable Molly Brown nowadays."

Jack's eyes widened, remembering how nice Molly was to him. "R-really, Rose? What else did he say?"

"Well, he said that Molly was the one responsible for getting the boat to come back for us," said Rose, with her infamous bright smile placed on her face. "She's been labelled as a hero, actually."

"Well, she's always seemed like that type of person... someone loving, you know. Always cared about the two of us. Such a coincidence that she had a relative in Chippewa Falls, right?"

"I guess so... he's invited us to see her on Saturday, Jack," said Rose, feeling about concerned, "what're we going to wear?"

Jack gave Rose a tender kiss on the forehead. "Whatever God gives us," Jack joked, "but you know Molly--she won't care about what we wear, she's more into the personalities of people. She cares about us, Rose."

"Well, if you insist..." Rose giggled, giving Jack a soft smooch on the lips.

Both of them gave eachother a quick wink, and they both fell asleep in eachothers arms. They were awfully exhausted, ofcourse, especially with all the commotion that went on for that short day. As the time went by, their sleep had gotten deeper and deeper, almost as though her only choices in life were to stay unconscious with eachother through the apocalypse, where they all will be saying the words...

_And I heard a great voice out of heaven saying, Behold, the tabernacle of God is with men, and he will dwell with them, and they shall be his people, and God himself shall be with them, and be their God. And God shall wipe away all tears from their eyes; and there shall be no more death, neither sorrow, nor crying, neither shall there be any more pain: for the former things are passed away._


	11. The Unsinkable Molly Brown

**A/N **This week being the anniversary of the sinking of the _RMS Titanic_, I would like for you all to remember the 1500+ passengers who had died on April 12th, 1912. This is a special chapter that may not be written with the fictional characters, Jack and Rose, in it, but it is indeed a tribute to all those lost souls. That list contains of, as we know, some of the richest and most influential people in the world, aswell as others who were mentioned in the movie, such as Col. John Jacob Astor, Bruce Ismay, Isidor Strauss, Maj. Archibald Butt, and, ofcourse, Thomas Andrews.

The list of the dead did consist of Captain Edward J. Smith, aswell as William McMaster Murdoch and Mr. Thomas Andrews, aswell as a few 1st class passengers, many 2nd class passengers, and even more 3rd class passengers.

As we all ought to know, both the Carpathia and the Californian were real ships. The Californian did, infact, warn the crew of the Titanic that the iceberg was coming, and because of poor connections and look-out, Mr. Ismay and White Star Line was damned. Thankfully, though, the Carpathia did come to the rescue of those who had nearly died, where Mr. Ismay had mainly been embarassed greatly. Let's not label him as a coward, for he was only clueless about what had happened.

The Titanic "died" on April 12th, 1912, measured at 882.5 feet long, 92.5 feet beam, and was 60.5 feet from the waterline to the boat deck. She was able to carry 2603 passengers, and only 2200 or so had gone on the ship. However, the lifeboat capacity was around 1178, and sadly, while the ship sank, only around 700 were saved.

One survivor of the Titanic, John Thayer, wrote "The event which not only made the world rub its eyes and awake, but woke it with a start...To my mind the world of today awoke April 15, 1912."

**Anyway, back to the story...**

132 2nd Street, New York City, New York

"I guess this is it, then," said Jack, after a long drive with Rose and the "Doc" in the infamous automobile of Rose "Dawson." The three of them had engaged in long conversations on the road, including woman's rights, giving birth, hopes and dreams, and especially Molly Brown's generosity towards Jack. Ofcourse, it was now Saturday, and Molly did know that the Doc was coming, but no idea who else was coming. She was all in for a surprise!

Jack made the decision beforehand to allow Rose to go inside and ring the doorbell to Molly's apartment. Jack and the Doc stood back as she clicked the buzzer, afraid of what Molly would think when she saw them; whether or not Rose's mother would be there, or worse off, Caledon Hockley. Then, they heard a response coming from the opposite end of the buzzer.

"Who is it?" they heard Molly say in her charismatic, wam voice.

"Come down and see," said Rose, trembling and whimpering.

Then, they heard a door open, and they saw a plump, middle-aged woman rush down the stairs in awe. "Rose darling, is that you?"

Rose nodded, feeling tears brim up in her eyes. She was absolutely tired of crying, but on an occasion such as this, she decided to make an exception. She had not seen Molly for ages, or in other words, while the infamous doom-stricken ship was tumbling down into the sea. "It's me, Molly."

Molly's eyes widened, as her eyes trailed off towards the door. Was she seeing who she thought she was seeing? "JACK DAWSON?" she exclaimed, taken aback by the fact that he was wearing the same exact clothes as the last time she had seen him. However, other than that, she always knew that Jack was perfect for Rose, although Ruth would have never approved of such a thing. Poor Ruth... she had never been the same after the sinking. Traumatized, as Molly would say she was.

Jack then walked up the stairs, and opened the door. Molly put her arms around both Rose and Jack, and had left big smooches on each of their cheeks. Rose was tempted to rub hers, but she had to accept it. After all, Molly was a good friend of hers. "Molly, it's wonderful to see you," Rose said quietly, focusing on Molly's eyes, trying to remember whether or not she ever gave eye contact to the poor woman. Like Molly, those memories were unsinkable, but she did wish to bring up new memories of her own.

"Well, it is wonderful to see you too, Rose darling! And you, too, Jack!" she said, with a chuckle. She then turned around and directed them up the stairs, as though she was the man of the house. "Come on up, make yourself at home!"

Rose, Jack, and the Doc both slowly stomped up the stairs, Rose holding her new long skirt up from the ground. They then were invited into Molly's house, where a kettle was burning on the stove, alongside a maid who was preparing dinner. "Hey Missy, you wanna make dinner for, say, three more people? I'm sorry if I have to put you through too much work, sweetie," Molly asked politely, with her usual scruffy tone of voice. "Come on, kids, come sit on the couch, I have some gossip for you to hear."

Rose and Jack bothed smiled at eachother, and the Doc decided to escape by going to the restroom. The couple then sat down on the beautiful, red velvet cushions in a room that was big and white, with red carpeting down at their feet. Jack gave Molly a wink, alerting her that it was perfectly fine for her to announce the "daily news of Molly Brown."

"Well, kiddos, since you two are both here, I ought to tell you one thing," she said, "and that one thing is that your mother, Rose, has been traumatized by the fact that you were gone. She thought you were dead all this time, and I'm pretty sure that when she finds out--"

"Don't tell her," said Rose, cutting her off. "Please, don't tell her about this. I don't want to go back to my old life and to have to marry Cal."

"Well, actually, I was about to say that I wasn't going to tell her a thing, for your own secrecy," Molly laughed. "Besides, you guys seem to be having a good life with eachother. Anyway, so your mother has been traumatized, and Cal has decided to support her. There is a rumor, though, that Cal will end up having Ruthie work as a seamstress, which means that it is no good for him to be around. So, along with me, how would you guys like to get Ruthie out of this situation?"

"Ruthie?" said Jack, giggling, "well, I'm up for it. I'm pretty sure Cal has already told her I'm alive."

"Yes, she has heard of that," said Molly, now going over to sit next to Jack to pat him on the back. "How about you Rose? But wait, that's right, you don't want to see your mother..."

"But I don't want to be left out," said Rose, giving Molly a distraught look. "Maybe I can work, say, behind the scenes?"

"Well, that sounds good enough," said Molly. She had always wanted someone working behind the scenes of her constant plans to help people, aswell as to give revenge. After all, Ruth and herself did become good friends after the grand ole ship did sink. Ofcourse, she did not want to be reminded of such events. "So, behind the scenes... maybe we can--"

"Dinner's ready!" said Missy the maid, coming from the large dining room.

"--discuss this later! Let's go eat, shall we?"

The three of them, now being accompanied by the Doc, both went over into the elegant, green-walled dining room, with its glazed, oak table set up in the middle of the room. Jack and Rose both took seats next to eachother, and rested their heads on their shoulders, before making a toast...

"To life!" they all said.


	12. Ruth Dewitt Bukater

**A/N **I made a little mistake on the last chapter, haha. I did say the anniversary was this week, but I accidentally made the date April 12th. Oops! Anyway, today is Easter Sunday, but today also holds a special day in our hearts; the 94th anniversary of the sinking of the _Titanic_.

Now, as we all know, there are many events that turn up on the press of the United States of America, aswell as other countries. The Civil War, World Wars I & II, the holocaust, the bomb threats from Cuba, the fall of the Berlin Wall, 9/11, and the War in Iraq. One event we should remember, though, was not a result of war, nor terrorism, nor suicide, but rather a mistake man had made. The sinking of the _R.M.S. Titanic_ was one of the first international news coverages that many of the United States papers, had made. Now, according to the Virginia papers, it was not the death toll of 1500 and more that had made the papers, but rather the challenge of man verses. nature... which nature had won, ofcourse.

One said, "The story has retained a remarkable power...Some disasters are undeniably acts of God, but the Titanic sinking has always seemed ambiguous. Although caused by an iceberg, it was also man-made, the result of the state of mind--grandiose, avaricious, and self-confident of the British and American magnates and engineers who conceived and built the ship."

With the use of telegraphs and photography, Titanic was one of the quickest aswell as one of the most widely-spread news reports in the early years of the 20th century, which is why the news coverage took place in all sorts of different countries.

The _Titanic_ did seat around 2200 or so, and the lifeboats altogether could have saved 1178, but that exceeded the official requirements of the board of trade. So, only around 700 were saved.

According to a map of the disaster, the Titanic was around 1300 miles away from New York. The Olympic was 500 miles away, the Virginia 200 miles away, the Baltic 300 miles away, the Parisian about 60 miles (it's hard to read the map) and, ofcourse, the Carpathia around 30 miles away.

I would give you a long list of names, but I'm sure that would exceed the limit.

Now, on with the chapter.

As the five of them dined, Molly began to tell revolting, yet hilarious, stories of her and her husband. Rose constantly found herself squirting out her champagne in all of her laughter, whilst Jack banged his fists on the table. Molly's distinct laugh showered over the apartment, over everyones' voices. Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door.

Molly launched herself up from her seat towards the wooden door in less than ten seconds, while Jack, Rose, the Doc, and Missy continued to munch on their food. She took a look through the peekhole in the door, and from what she was seeing, someone Rose did not want to see at all was visiting. "Rose, Jack, hide," she mouthed, "it's Ruth!" Rose chortled, and holding Jack's hand, they both ran straight towards the bathroom, and locked the door shut.

"Imagine the look on her face if she found us," said Jack, clutching Rose's cheeks. Rose chuckled silently, while Molly opened the door to her traumatized mother.

"Rose," said Ruth, her eyes widened and her hair unbrushed. "I want Rose."

"Well, ya ain't gettin' no Rose in here, missy," said Molly, trying to hide her lies. "Would you like to have something to eat?"

"WIll Rose be eating with us?" Ruth asked. Her right eye gave a little twitch, as though she was sick in the head.

"Ruthie, honey, you have to accept the fact that she's dead," said Molly, holding Rose's arms steadily.

"Rose? Rose!" Ruth continued to shout, feeling the tears rush to her eyes as she sensed the light aura of Rose in the premesis.

Meanwhile, back in the bathroom...

"We have got to go out there," Rose whispered harshly, now shaking because of how her mother was reacting towards Molly. Jack shook his head, because he was sensing something bad.

"No, Rose!" said Jack, "I'll have to go out there first, so that she won't take you to _him._"

Feeling powerless, Rose pointed towards the door, as though she was directing Jack in a play. She really wanted to see her mother and to reason with her, but there was no way she wanted to see Mr. Hockley anytime soon. Jack immediately rushed out of the bathroom and into the hallway. Ruth DeWitt Bukater's eyes widened even more than they had before, and she placed her hand over her mouth. _How could this be? Him in the same home as I am in?_ Ruth thought, curious to know what ruthless Jack Dawson, of all people, was doing in Molly Brown's apartment.

"Why hello there Jack, pleasant to see you coming out to re-unite with Ruth with me," said Molly patting Jack on the back. "I'm sure you know Mr. Dawson here, Ruthie."

Ruth's head gave a twitch, and in response to Jack being there, she shouted, "Where in the world is Rose?"

"I'm afraid she is not here," Jack lied, looking Ruth in the eye. "She died saving me, Mrs. DeWitt Bukater. If I can do anything for you, Madame, I'd be more than happy to--"

"Rose! Rose! No, she cannot be dead, I can feel her here! Rose, darling, come out from where you are hiding," Ruth pleaded, now collapsing on her knees. "Rose, this cannot be true! It's not true!"

Meanwhile, in the bathroom...

_I know I have to tell her, she's suffering, _Rose thought, as she began to weep from what she was hearing outside the door in the parlor. She could not believe it... she thought for so long that no one would care if she had died, for she was unnoticed and hopeless, but now hearing her mother grieve over her "death" was too painful. Her instincts told her to go out to re-unite with her mother, whereas her mind was telling her that everything would get much worse if she went out there.

Maybe it served her mother right to finally have an idea of what she had been going through. Maybe she might as well face the deception that Rose was supposedly dead. It atleast gives her the right to find out what she had done wrong. Though what the hell? She needed to go out there. She shook her head and got up from the floor, and quietly tip-toed out the door.

Back in the parlor...

"I will not accept the fact!" Ruth screamed in front of Molly, feeling like throwing all the glass objects in the entire room. She always knew what Rose's behaviour was like, for even as a young girl, she was always hiding under the bed, in the closet, everywhere. "Rose, I need you here! Now! Please!"

"I'm here, mother."


	13. Reunited

"ROSE!" Ruth screamed, her face paler than ever. She rushed over to her daughter and hugged her tightly, and gave her a long kiss on the cheek.

"Mother..." said Rose, awkwardly patting her mother's back. She looked at Molly with a raised eyebrow, not knowing what to do with her dearest mother. After all, she was wretchedly upon her shoulders. "Uh... uh... I haven't seen you in a... uh... a long time?"

"ROSE! I knew you were alive! I just knew it," she screamed in relief. She continued to embrace Rose so tightly that Rose felt as though her ribs were being broken, almost as though she was wearing a tight corset. "Honey, I am so sorry for being so selfish, for never caring just a little bit about how you felt when it comes to ideas and dreams. If I had been a better mother, I..."

"It's ok, mother, it's ok," Rose said, soothingly. She felt a tear treakle from her left eye, as she looked up at the ceiling, as though she were praying to God. "It's ok. We will both be fine now... just as long as Cal doesn't find out."

"Cal? Ofcourse he has to find out, I can't let him be as depressed as he is now," said Ruth, feeling as though her daughter was being absurd.

"Maybe he finally understands what it is like to be me. Oh God, mother, all this time, while you were both locked up in your own world..." Rose stopped, not knowing what to say. She was deathly worried about what her mother would think about her coming out in the open about how she felt, especially in such an awful society, full of a lot of narrow-minded people. "Listen, mother, I was more depressed than he will ever be. I felt as though there was no way out of this world. During the night I met Jack, I was on the verge of killing myself. It doesn't sound fair, I know, but what happened happened. I absolutely hated myself back then, mother... but ever since I met Jack, I was finally happy with my life. You have to understand that, no matter what happens, I will always be with Jack, in my heart and in real life. I do not want to be with Cal, and if he finds out about this, very bad things will happen to both Jack and myself. I'm sorry mother, but I have never wished to have been with that terrible, monstrous Cal in the first place."

"Well, I guess that since you are my daughter, I ought to accept that you are happy with your life," Ruth sighed, feeling as though she was about to faint after hearing about Rose's tale of her almost killing herself. She loathed the fact that young Rose never wanted to be with Cal. "I am really sorry, Rose, for never listening to your wishes. I never cared for your own sake, because it was all about me in this life. If it makes you happy, I will not tell Cal. He may be taking care of me and my belongings, but he still is depressed. However, I honestly did not care for him much. Whatever makes you happy..."

"I understand, mother," said Rose, looking down at the floor. She always cared for her mother's happiness herself, but ever since she said "yes" to Cal, the care she had for her mother went away. However, that splendid aura that her mother had reappeared, and her joy for her mother had finally come back.

The moment both Rose and Ruth had with eachother made Molly start to cry. The sadness she had always seen in Rose had deminished, and with that happening, both Molly and Jack cheered in delight. The influential Rose and the conceited Ruth were finally re-united. With Jack smiling merrily, and Molly with an amicable half-smile, Rose and Ruth turned around and both nodded at them. It was a miracle to see the four of them all liking eachother in some way.

**A/N **And that, children, is the shortest chapter in history. I hope you guys review it. Please do. I do like getting a lot of reviews, mmkay?


	14. Cora and Jack

Six months later, Rose was due for having her baby. She had agreed with her mother to never see her again, as long as Cal was still around in the house. However, in December, Jack had fallen ill with some sort of fever, and the doctors did not know what it was. He was still alive and well, but moody Rose did not know what to do with him whenever he had any severe coughing spells. Infact, she cried at night just thinking about it. Anyway, the two of them had already married beforehand in November, before Jack had fallen ill. They went through the vows, the wedding bells, the kiss... everything. One night, however, things got bad.

"Jack, you know I'm very fond of you," said Rose, brushing the hair out of Jack's spaulding forehead, "and it would give me a great deal of pain to see you leave. You need to take your medicine, honey."

"You know I'm not gonna live either way, Rose, and you have to accept that," Jack yawned, turning over to face his wife. "I have been taking my medicine. You know I would never lie to you, Rose, even if it was for the sake of my own life. I put every feeling you have ahead of my own, and it's your priority to go on if, or even when, I die."

"Jack, don't say such things," Rose cried, feeling plenty of hot tears form underneath her eyelids. "I love you too much, and--"

"You have to go on, Rose..." Jack paused, not knowing what to say, except for his old words, "you have to go on. You have to promise me this. You have to promise me that you will go on, and live your life, marry, and make lots of beautiful babies. Rose, I love you to death, and I know that I will hold out so that we can both see our babies. We will both hold them in our arms, ok Rose? Now, promise me this. Promise me that even if our babies lose their lives, or get taken away from you, that you will go on and hold out. Do not let go of your promise, ok, Rose?"

"I won't let go, Jack," she cried, recalling the last time she said those lines. "I won't let go. I promise... I just always thought you would be here forever, you know?"

"I know, Rose," Jack replied, "I know."

Suddenly, Rose felt a wet spot drop underneath her. She held her stomach in pain, and shouted, "It's time!"

Seven hours later, Rose stood upon her hospital bed, screaming and flinching as her pain got worse. "HELP ME, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, HELP ME!" she wailed, her face being as red as her hair.

"Rose, they're doing everything they can," said Jack, whose hand was being gripped so tightly that he could have sworn that some of his fingers had been broken. "You are going to do this, Rose, and you will be fine, and the babies will be fine."

The next thing she knew, the doctors began to instruct her to push and push. "SAVE ME! SAVE ME! GAAAAAGH!" she screamed, gripping Jack's hand even tighter.

"I see its head!" said a female doctor, ready to pull the baby out of Rose. "One more big push!"

"Waaaaah!" Rose heard, coming from in front of her.

"Oh my God," Rose panted, "did I just give birth?"

"You did it, Rose!" Jack shouted in glee.

"It's a girl!" said the same doctor as before.

"Well, what will she be named, Rose?" Jack asked, giving both his wife and baby daughter kisses on the forehead.

"Uh... uh... Jack, we never planned this... uh," Rose stuttered, "Cora... uh... Josephine! Yes, Cora Josephine Dawson!"

"Come Josephine in my flying machine going up she goes, up she goes," Jack sang, Rose then joining in with the picture. "Balance yourself like a bird on a beam, in the air she goes, there she goes!"

Suddenly, before the two of them could finish their song, Jack began to cough violently. Rose shielded the baby from what was happening directly beside her, and began to cry, helplessly and out of fatigue. _Why is Jack getting so sick?_ she wondered. _What could he possibly have?_

Then, as Rose pondered for a minute, Jack's broad face began to turn bright right into a light shade of purple. Rose handed her baby over to the doctor, and began to scream as hard as she possibly could. "Someone help him! He's sick!" she moaned, covering her eyes with her hands. _This is not happening to me, this is NOT happening to me!_ she screamed inside of her mind. _He's going to live, Rose, he's going to live. He will get help here, and he will live. Ok? Calm down... calm down..._

Doctors from a different floor ran in, and took Jack away from his dear wife. Rose's cry turned into a bawl, and then into a long scream. "THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING! NO! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING TO ME! IT CANNOT BE!" she cried, making the baby burst into tears.

"Honey, calm down, you're scaring your daughter," said the soothing female doctor. "Honey, if you don't calm down, we'll have no choice but to--"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! That's my _husband_ out there," she continued to shout.

She could feel the warmth surround her as the doctors strapped her down to her bed. She felt constricted, for she could barely breathe, let alone think. She then drifted off into a deep sleep, where she had Jack and she would be happy. But, what would happen to Jack?

**A/N** Yeah, seriously, what'll happen to Jack? Haha, I know what'll happen, don't worry. I'll only post the next chapter if I get, say, three through five more reviews? Does that sound fair? Yeah, I guess it does. I would like to thank all of my reviewers for this story, especially one reader, **titanicgirl1625**. You have read this story through and through, girl, and I am happy for that. You've pretty much reviewed me on what, every chapter? Thanks for being cool and patient with me as I write this story.


	15. Tuberculosis

"Rose."

Rose jumped up as she heard her name being called. She could have sworn she had heard Jack talking to her, but Jack was in a different room. She was already starting to cry, which she hated doing. She cried so much those days to the point where she just wanted to leave forever. However, she could not leave forever, especially with Jack sick and the baby to take care of. It was too much for her to handle.

"Rose, Mrs. Dawson, he's alright," said a doctor she did not recognize, "your husband, he's alright. He's outside the door. Do you want him to come in?"

Rose let out a long, relaxing sigh of relief. Her heart skipped a beat, and her stomach jolted. "Yes, ofcourse!" she said, flicking a first and last tear away from her eye.

"Alright, Mrs. Dawson," said the doctor, "I'll leave the room."

"Rose?" she heard coming from beside her. She turned her head to face him, and smiled feintly. She did not know what to say to Jack, because with all her fatigue and her long-lasting pain, she could not think rationally.

"I love you, Jack," was the first thing that came to mind.

"I love you too, Rose," Jack responded, giving her a soft kiss on the lips, "but listen... they found something out about me. You're not going to like it."

"Oh no, don't tell me you're going to--" said Rose, feeling the waterworks build up again. _God damnit, why do I keep having to cry?_ she pondered angrilly, feeling upset about what was going on in front of her. She was rather alarmed to see everything just tumbling down in her life, which was exactly how she wanted it to be. The only time she had ever felt the same way was when she was about to jump off the grand, old ship, which still haunted her memory.

"I'm afraid that it is a live or die situation, Rose," he said to her, petting her hair. "I have Tuberculosis, Rose. I cannot go on without your support, ok? The methods they use to treat this aren't that good, so it looks like I may die. I'm sorry, Rose, I really am."

Rose lifted her arm to her mouth, and stared deeply into Jack's shockingly blue eyes. She closed her eyes, having yet another tear fall each time she blinked. He had it for over a month now, and he was bound to get closer and closer to his doomsday. "Oh my God, Jack, I'm overwhelmed," she said with a dismal look on her face. She had been melancholy for quite some time, especially with Jack sick. However, it was too impossible for her at that very moment.

"I don't blame you... I don't want to leave you, Rose, but I might have to," he said, giving his wife a wet kiss on the forehead. "I love you, Rose... but even worse is that without me, they'll have to take the baby away. You may only have a short time to be with the baby, darling, unless I live for a longer time."

"No, they can't, " Rose cried, returning the kiss. "They can't do that. It's too soon, I--"

"They'll have to do it, Rose."

"No, they won't," she kept crying, not even bothering to rub her tears away from her cheeks. "Jack, this is absurd! They cannot do that to me!"

"They will have no choice but to, Rose," said Jack, pulling Rose up to hug her tightly. "Sweetheart, I need you to move on, and--"

"You've told me that speech so many times, Jack," Rose blurted out.

"Relax, relax, I was just--"

"No, Jack... I love you, Jack, and and I do need to move on... It just seems so impossible to do so right now. We're married, Jack, I could not possibly go on as a widow. Especially _your_ widow. I would not be able to forgive myself. First I lost you after the _you-know-what_, and I'm losing you now, and... this is absurd! I cannot possibly do this, Jack. I mean--"

"You will marry someone else, Rose."

"But what if I don't? What if--"

"No 'buts' or 'what ifs,' Rose. You will move on, and you will make babies, and--"

"Stop it, Jack, stop thinking that everything will be fine!" she shouted, scaring Jack a lot. He did not want to glare at her for it, because she seemed to have been having a bad day. "Nothing will go your way entirely. It's my life, not yours. You're crazy!"

"That's what I have to realize... not everything is going to be fine. You will have to move on, though. You're so young, and being a widow at eighteen is too young."

"I know, I know... I will re-marry, Jack... just for you."

"Just for me."

"I love you, Jack."

"I love you too, Rose."

The two of them then leaned into a long, passionate kiss, with the two of them near tears. Rose wrapped her arms around her husband, feeling his back as every breath he took surrounded her face. She squealed, for after all, the last time they kissed like that was when they were in the back of a car. Ofcourse, that time around, they were warm, with people surrounding them, and had no one to run after them and hurt them. It was all so perfect.


	16. I CAN SEE YOUR

Two nights later, young Cora was brought home with Jack and Rose, and the three of them were able to go back to the house in stable condition. Jack was alive and well, standing up firmly without coughing at all. Rose was very perky at that time, always willing to get up and feed Cora and do the laundry. After one feeding which happened a month later, things got very lovely in the Dawson household.

"So Rose, how do you think of the new life as a mother?" said Jack, pulling Rose close to him from behind and kissing her up her soft neck. Rose giggled in response.

"It's amazing, Jack," said Rose, pulling up her dress and putting Cora down into her crib. "I never thought it would be anything like this. It's just so... serene."

"As a father, I would agree," said Jack, placing his hands on Rose's hips. The two of them kissed passionately, with Rose's hand on Jack's cheek. She giggled inside of the kiss out of all of her happiness, and gave him a giant hug afterwards.

They both left Cora alone in the crib, and made it to their bedroom safe and quietly. They laughed at eachother, and swung around in the room as though they were dancing very oddly. Jack jumped up on the bed, and pretended to tap dance, while Rose cracked up. She jumped up on the bed herself, and pounced on Jack, allowing the two of them to tumble down on the matress. They drew their heads together into a playful kiss.

"Jack... remember the night when we first, well, _did it_?" said Rose, putting her arms around Jack's back.

"Yes, ofcourse," said Jack, "when those guys thought they'd find us in the car and--"

"Shh..." Rose whispered, "we're going to do it again."

Jack smiled and nodded at Rose's idea, and the two of them instantly threw themselves under the covers.

Thirty minutes later, Jack and Rose still stood there on top of eachother. They were drenched in eachothers sweat, Rose's hair messy and wet and Jack's muscular body burning.They both gave eachother a long, salty kiss before they closed their eyes. They both groaned as they heard such a _pleasant surprise_ coming from the kitchen. Rose opened her eyes, and noticed it was her mother. She nudged Jack, who then pulled off of her. They both looked at Ruth with wide eyes, and then Ruth finally said something.

"Uh... your door was open... and uh... I wanted to tell you... that uh... Cal left the house... and uh... WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING TO MY SEVENTEEN-YEAR-OLD DAUGHTER?" Ruth shouted, pointing her finger at the two of them. "You should NOT be doing this, Dawsons."

"Mom, come on, we're married now. We can do whatever we like when we're married, right Jack?" said Rose, giving her head a nudge at Jack.

"Mmhmm!" he nodded quickly, getting back on top of Rose to taunt his mother-in-law.

"Oh my, you two... well... uh... get back to your... uh... weird business... your fun life... uh... ROSE I CAN SEE YOUR--" Then, all of a sudden, she fainted out of nowhere. Both Jack and Rose chortled, as they caressed eachothers faces.

"Oh my GOD, that was crazy," said Jack, "and, uh, Rose. I can see it, too. But that's ok, I don't really, uh, care?"

"Eep," said Rose, pulling up the covers just incase someone else decided to barge into the room. "So, Jack... what will we do if I get pregnant again?"

"I don't know... I don't think I'll even live long enough to take care of the baby. Nor Cora, nor this one... if you do have another one ofcourse. Rose, you know I will be in your heart helping you take care of them. When I leave you, just keep in mind that you will be pennyless after my death. I cannot offer you anything, not one single bit of money. I'm on God's good humor, remember?"

"Jack, I know you're sorry... It's terrible I can't pay rent for this place, and you know what you said... they'll have to take Cora away from me! And unless I find help, the other baby, too! I can go on like this Jack, I know you tell me I'm a strong person. However, seeing them take my baby away from me will be one of the harshest things that'll ever happen to me!" Rose began to cry all of a sudden. "I don't want you to die, Jack, I want you to somehow recover. Please. Let this be a miracle."

"I've found one thing about you, Rose, and it's that you have a caring heart. You care more about others than you care about yourself, and that's usually a good thing. But when it comes to me, Rose, you will never have control on how or when I will die. You have to understand that, love. I love you with all my heart, and I wish I could save you, too... but 'you jump, I jump' can't always count for everything, and you know I want you to survive. You know what I've told you over a million times already, and you have to burn that into your brain."

Jack, patting Rose's hair, leaned over to kiss her eyelid. She continued to bawl, something she had been doing a lot of lately. It was happening so fast in front of her, so fast that her bad temper was starting to act up quite a bit. She wanted to scream, she really did, but she just could not do that to her lawfully wedded husband. _This is not right... I don't want to be in denial, but I just cannot accept this,_ she thought, as her body began to shake violently.

"You're right, Jack..." she finally admitted, "I really do love you... and if I could, I would jump right in and save you from dying. But you're right, I can't do that. It's already burned into my brain, but I just haven't learned to accept it yet. You don't need to tell me it over and over again, because I just hate hearing things be repeated to me."

"I understand," said Jack, smiling weakly.

Jack and Rose cuddled eachother close, and closed their eyes. The both of them then made out for a very long time, pressing their tongues together and opening and smacking their lips. They both felt every inch of their bodies tingle as they did this, for they both felt that this was one of their most erotic moments together.

**A/N** I hope this wasn't too inappropriate for the T rating. This chapter may seem a little irrelevent, but it's worth something as we get on with the story. Infact, there's going to actually be a sequel to this, which I hope you'll all enjoy. I'll show you a spoiler in the last chapter, because I don't want to ruin the ending of this story already.

And it would be mean to not review, now would it? I'm only updating this if/when I get 25 reviews.


	17. The Cursed Day

Three had passed since the night when Jack and Rose since Jack and Rose had the baby, which meant it was the date that everyone in the Dawson household, aswell as many others, had been waiting for--April 15th, 1913. It did not come to surprise that Jack and Rose would both have weird dreams--or more like _one _weird dream that they both shared that night.

_"Don't let go of my hand, Rose, we're walking off the ship," said Jack, holding his love's hand in his own. Rose was in a disguise as a third-class woman, in order to trick her mother and Cal into thinking that they were just ordinary people._

_"I won't let go, Jack, I won't let go," Rose laughed, as she walked along the little bridge to Ellis Island. They were, ofcourse, Americans, so they were able to get in line to a ferry near the ship. They were walking along the road to the boat when suddenly, they heard a familiar voice._

_"Rose! Where are you, sweetie, we need to go to Philidelphia now," said the voice of Rose's mother, calling out into the air as a rather posh woman._

_"Oh shit, RUN," said Jack, now tugging Rose along into a sprint. They both ran along to the ferry, where they got in line, and quickly moved onto the ship. As they climbed into the ferry, however, they met Cal and Lovejoy in the premesis. They both pulled out pistols, and gunned both Rose and Jack down._

_Rose felt a jolting pain in her heart as she was shot, a way she never thought to have died. Blood ran along her mouth, as she collapsed to the ground with who was going to be her future husband, Jack Dawson. She died that very moment._

Rose and Jack woke up with a long scream, so loud that it woke up three-month-old Cora. They felt a cry coming from the cradle next to their bed, as Jack turned over to see what time it was. _2:40,_ he read, _how is this possible?_

"Rose, we just woke up at the time when we plunged into the sea," Jack said to Rose, who was now holding her baby and patting her little back. "Did you have the same dream as I had? With us running from your mother and being gunned down by Mr. Hockley and his manservent?"

"Yes, I think I did," Rose replied quietly, causing Cora to calm down slightly. The infant started cooing and gurgling as Rose put her back down into the oak cradle. "We were on Ellis island, trying to get onto a ferry, when our mother yelled after me, right?"

"Yes, we were," said Jack, going over to hug his wife tightly and snug. Then, suddenly, a powerful, gruesome feeling in his chest overcame him. He started coughing and hacking up mucus--and even some blood--as his face turned a light shade of purple. "I--can't--breathe!"

"No, Jack, this is not happening," Rose denied, catching Jack as he fell into her arms. "No, not right now, please no."

Rose held onto Jack's face, whose purple shade began to grow deeper and deeper as he continued to cough. "Oh God, Jack, we need to get you to a hospital."

Rose, who could barely do this, carried Jack and her baby out to her automobile, which she had surprisingly learned how to drive less than a year before, and threw him in the back and sat the baby next to him. As the baby cried and screamed, she rushed into the front seat, hit the enguine, and zoomed all the way through the driveway onto the freeway, where she would not know what the outcome would be of Jack's relapse.

**A/N **Good morning, sunshine! The earth says... hello. Anyway, I am TERRIBLY sorry about what I am doing. **Sara**, she might not be taken away. I will discuss this with you on AIM. Everyone else, I am so sorry for all of what's happening. I understand this is frightening, but also understand that I am the author of this. I do appreciate feedback though. I will be updating this again when I get 30 or more reviews.


	18. Everything Gone

"I don't think you are going to make it through the night, Jack Dawson," Rose heard, coming from Jack's room all the way across from where she was sitting outside. "If you do, it would most definitely be a miracle."

"Really?" said a quiet Jack. Rose had never heard him being that quiet in over a year.

"I'm afraid so," said the mournful doctor.

Rose rose her hand to her mouth, feeling as though she was about to cry for the second time that day. She really started to hate her tears, and wanted to throw them all away into a little box. Her eyes gave a twitch, noticing all the other people mourning all their loved ones. She thankfully was not alone, but this man was the love of her life, and he was only leaving her so soon--she was only eighteen!

Then, the doctor came out, the one she recognized as Molly Brown's relative. His eyes looked bloodshot from the little sleep he seemed to have been getting, and yet they were saddened aswell. Maybe he was really starting to take a liking for Jack. Afterall, he was in the room when Rose gave birth to her baby, of whom she was sadly about to give up. She started sobbing faintly, as the doctor went on and on about Jack's last hours and how she needed to help him start his will, which he had been working on for the previous days.

"I never thought this day would come so soon, Dr. Brown," she said, holding her forehead, "it just makes me feel awfully sick, which i do feel right now."

"Do you need to vomit, Rose?"

"Just give me a trashcan just in case."

The doctor went into the room where Jack was and pulled out a small, white trashcan, and placed it next to Rose. He gave her a weak smile as he walked back into the room. She heard them talking about his will, and how he wanted Rose to have the little money he had in life. Rose started wailing at that point, for she still knew that giving up Cora, even with the tiny amount of cash she would be receiving.

A man came over to her with papers she had recognize as adoption papers. She hesitated for a bit, but then found herself having the nerve to sign them. She quickly let her signature flow across the papers, and then drew a long breath before screaming as her baby was taken away from her by the man. She continued to scream in a very high-pitched voice, and then collapsed onto the floor to cry as she curled up into a fetal position. She whimpered for a long time, before she was shaken by Dr. Brown.

"Rose, I know you're upset and everything and--"

"NO SHIT I AM UPSET! I'M LOSING THE LOVE OF MY LIFE AND THEY JUST TOOK MY BABY AWAY FROM ME!" she shouted, as she began to punch and kick the the doctor, then falling into his arms. "I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry about anything, Mrs. Dawson," said Dr. Brown, as he pulled out of their embrace. "I was about to tell you that Jack wishes to see you."

She panted, as she turned away from the doctor, and progress into Jack's room. She looked down at the floor before looking at Jack straight in the eye. She rushed over to him to hug him snug, and she then began to kiss him all over his face, leaving warm, wet smooches and covering his face in her lipstick.

"I just gave up Cora, Jack, I--"

"Shh, it's ok Rose," said Jack, stroking Rose's soft, curly hair.

"But--"

"I wish to die at home, Rose," he said firmly.

Rose paused there for a minute, raising her eyebrows and widening her eyes. She looked straight at the doctor, before lifting him up into her arms. She gave a faint smile, before carrying him straight outside the door. She ceased to look back, and continued to carry him down the hallway and out the door. She would never see that hospital again for the sake of her own life.

**A/N **I LOVE Advent Children, which is basically Final Fantasy 7 in movie-form. I just got it two days ago, and I love it so much. I like the rock version of One-Winged Angel, too. Very good, no?

I'm probably going to lose A TON of viewers from this, but I hope you guys are ok with what I'm doing. I'm sorry for those who don't want Jack to die, who are, what, all of my viewers? I'm not going to say whether or not he will die, but the next chapter will be my last chapter. That's pretty much the equivalent to the end of a movie, the series finale, anything you can think of. But let me assure you--I need those five reviews in order to move on with this baby. My baby. There WILL aboslutely, positively be a sequel to this that you guys will like, with Jack dead or alive. There's still that hope that he will live, for it is a 50/50 chance.

By the way, did anyone see Lost last night? Crazy episode, right?


	19. Saved by Love

**A/N** Attention all readers: I am so sorry. I'm really, really, really, really, RIDICULOUSLY sorry! Almost as sorry as the Lost writers should be for killing off Ana Lucia. Ofcourse, she was my favorite character in the end... I didn't like her that much when she killed Shannon. My other favorite character is Sawyer, he's badass AND good-looking. Wow, I like talking about Lost a lot. This is, ofcourse, a _Titanic_ fic.

As the night flew by, Rose wanted to go feed Cora, but she realized that there was not a single child to feed. She wanted to have dinner with Jack, but she knew that he would die right beside her. Atleast that was what the doctor said.

Jack's problem was getting much worse as the night went by. He could barely breathe, nor walk, nor could he stand up for that matter. Even more was that he asked to go home to die, for dying in a hospital did not seem to do him any good.

It made Rose feel terrible to know that only a year had gone by since he had been found. Found, that's it, found. The only reason why she was found was because her love for him had saved her. At that point, however, it would then try to kill her, tear her into endless amounts of shreds falling down into the streets, where she would spend some days of her life. Maybe a day, maybe a month, maybe a year or two. For all she could care, her pride and hopes were all washing away, treakling down the sink known as life.

Rose stood beside Jack on his bed, and gave him one of the last kisses she would ever place on his lips. "I love you, Jack," she said, brushing his hair out of his eyes. "I am really sorry to see you pass right now. I know you will, Jack, and I will move on."

"It's... ok... Rose," Jack wheezed. Rose could barely make out what he said, but she nodded and smiled warmly, supposing that his reply to her was what she wanted.

"I know it'll be ok, Jack," she said quietly, rubbing his warm forehead. "I will survive, no matter how hard things will seem. Just for you, Jack."

"You know... Rose," said Jack, trying his best to talk in full sentences, "it's awful that I have to leave you, right now. I mean, you've already lost your daughter, now me, and..."

"Shhh," Rose whispered, putting her index finger to Jack's lips, "it's alright. I will never lose the either of you, why? Because no matter what, you two will always be in my heart. My heart will go on, Jack, but there will always be that part of me that has you two in it. That'll be my secret for a long time, for a woman's heart is a deep ocean of secrets. You just never know what'll happen, or what you're going to get out of it. Jack, I can't promise you this, but I can tell you that no matter how old I am, whether I'm twenty or a hundred, I will tell our story before I die. I will live a long life... just for you."

"Just... as long... as you stay out of trouble!" Jack replied, pulling Rose into a short kiss. As they pulled out, they gave eachother a laugh.

"Don't worry, I won't be seeing Caledon Hockley for a while yet," Rose chortled for the last time that night. "He's a wretched man, isn't he?"

"No worries, Rose, I bet a million dollars that he will kill himself one of these days," Jack laughed. They both laughed and giggled until the moment came when Rose would be crying.

"Jack..." she cracked holding her hand out to touch his face.

"I love you," were the last words Jack had ever said.

Jack Dawson, of twenty-one, died that very night on April 15th, 11:20; a year and a day since the Titanic hit the iceberg. Rose could not cry, nor did she smile, for she just stood there, a blank expression lying on her face. She blinked and blinked, until a tear shed from her eye; the beginning of a new tear for the aftermath of Jack Dawson's death.

Meanwhile, at the orphanage...

"I want a baby, and I want one now, Mr. George," said a wretched, demanding man inside of an orphanage of crying babies. "I want a redhead, too, GET ME A REDHEAD!"

"Ok, ok," said Mr. George, cowering over his new boss. He walked over to one cradle, which said "Cora Josephine" on it. It said to _keep her name the same as it always was for the past three months. This redhead requires plenty of nurture and care from atleast one parent._ "Yes, yes, this is the one. MASTER!"

"Yes, Mr. George?" said the same man with the black hair and the expensive suit to make such a head of hair.

"I found one for you," said Mr. George, pointing to the cradle with the redheaded infant.

"Rose..." the man gaped, then turning to his manservent. "Well, to hell with it, I want her!"

The man dug into his pocket for a handful of money, and handed it over to his manservent. He gladly accepted it, and took it over to the sister. The nun looked to see if anyone was watching, and took the money and allowed herself to not show it to a single person around her. She nodded, and asked for the master to come over to her.

"Cora Josephine is now yours, Mr. Caledon Hockley."

To be continued...

**A/N** Again, I am SO, SO, SO, SO sorry. The reason why I did it, though, was so that Rose could tell her story and have no record of Jack. Besides, if she told her story about Jack while there was a record, then people may have already known about the whole story. I hope that makes sense to you people. Anyway, I will be writing a sequel to this called "A Hockley's Tale." If anyone has a better idea for a name, let me know.


End file.
